Garnet
Garnet is a main character from the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma VS Garnet (Completed) * Bardock vs. Garnet * Garnet VS Carnage (Abandoned) * Garnet vs Donkey Kong (Completed) * Gotenks vs. Garnet * Garnet VS Hellboy * Jago VS Garnet '(Completed) * Kevin Levin VS Garnet * Knuckles vs Garnet (Abandoned) * 'Leone vs Garnet (Completed) * Garnet vs. Little Mac (Completed) * Lucario vs Garnet * Nicole Watterson VS. Garnet (Completed) * Rayman vs Garnet * Shao Kahn vs Garnet (Completed) * Garnet vs. Storm (Completed) * The Thing vs. Garnet (Completed) * Garnet vs Undyne (Completed) * Garnet vs. Wolverine * Garnet vs Yang Xiao Long Battle Royale * Crystal Gems Battle Royale With the other Gems * The Crystal Gems vs The Legendary Titans Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Buzzwole * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Crona * Delsin Rowe * Erza Scarlet * Firestorm * Gildart Clive * Ginis (Zyuohger) * Goku * Greninja * Grimlock (Transformers) * Invisible Woman * Iron Man * Iron Tager (BlazBlue) * Josuke Higashikata * Kamen Rider Para-DX * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Eddie Brock (As Venom) * Machamp * Martian Manhunter * Monkey D. Luffy * Natsu Dragneel * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Piccolo * Renamon (Digimon) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Sans * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Skips (Regular Show) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Squigly (Skullgirls) * Trafalgar Law * Vancuria (Magiranger) * Whitebeard * Gene (God Hand) History Sapphire originates from the Gem homeworld, a gem whose ability to foretell future events made her of use to Blue Diamond. When Rose Quartz led the rebellion against their home world on Earth, Sapphire predicted Rose's capture after she and her ward Pearl take out her and six other gems, two including a couple of her bodyguards: A trio of foot soldier-type gems called Rubies. But the surviving Ruby intervened and caused them to fuse into a single being, an act that saved Sapphire from Pearl's blade yet condemned Ruby as the fusion of different Gem types is forbidden among their kind. This results with Ruby and Sapphire forced to take refuge on Earth, noting the strange sensation while fused as their relationship of duty becomes one of love. Found by Rose and encouraged to embrace the love that motivated her components to defy Gem law and formed her, Garnet becomes a member of the Crystal Gems. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Fusion *Age: 5,750 years and 10 months old *Height: 7ft 3 *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Other: Fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, their love maintaining the form indefinitely with separation a very rare occurrence. Arsenal As a Fusion Gem, Garnet has the combined abilities of Ruby and Sapphire at her disposal such as the latter's "Future Vision" that allows her to dodge most attacks by predicting a series of events in the near-future. *Superhuman strength and durability * Manifest gauntlets that are heavy enough to break stone and can be fired off like rockets. *Shape-shifting *Extreme pain resistance *Casting holograms *Heightened senses *Electrokinesis *Can sense structural instability Ruby *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Ruby *Age: Immemorial *Height: Not recorded (likely as tall as a 9 year old) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Married to Sapphire *Skills ** Manifest an armlet over her right hand. ** Pyrokinesis, though she has trouble controlling it when upset. ** Could fuse with her Ruby sisters to become a larger version of herself. * Feats * Flaws: ** Can be thick sometimes and lose her cool easily. ** Not good at keeping a straight face while lying. Sapphire *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Sapphire *Age: Immemorial *Height: Not recorded (likely as tall as a 9 year old) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Married to Ruby *Skills **"Future Vision", looks into the future for the most likely outcome. But Sapphire can rely too much on it and fail to focus on the present. ** Cryokinesis, though she has trouble controlling it when upset, involuntarily lowering the temperature of her surroundings. ** Able to glide down from any height. * Feats ** Made the winning homerun in a game of baseball. * Flaws: ** Can focus too much on possible futures that she may ignore everything else. Strengths & Feats *First Crystal Gem fusion. *Her body can adapt to any planetary body's gravity. *Defeated stronger Gems. **In her rematch, she defeated Jasper *Can swim in lava. *Deflected a lightning bolt with her wrist. *Played Meat Beat Mania for 24 hours straight *Punched a shark *Ruby and Sapphire had the first same-sex marriage on Cartoon Network. Flaws *Retreat into her component gems if taken too much damage, requiring Ruby and Sapphire to refuse once reconstituted. * Normally preferring stay unified, Garnet's fusion can be undone if faced with something that disrupts the harmony between Ruby and Sapphire, like inner conflict over a matter where they not in agreement. Intense fear and horror, like her first encounter of a Cluster prototype which is the antithesis of her ideology on fusion, can also be a trigger. * In their separate state, Ruby and Sapphire can be easily distracted by each other. * Utterly fearful of Blue Diamond due to their past history. *Garnets future vision is only useful if she sees the person she’s up against or thinking of. **Garnets future vision can be tricked if she’s not careful.https://youtu.be/IAhozLQLF-U Gallery Death Battle Garnet.gif GarnetByKmes.png Garnet.jpg Ruby and Sapphire.png Ruby and Sapphire Wedding.gif Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fusions Category:Genderless Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Team leaders Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants